Going Under
by MelodyRiver
Summary: Bella Swan is really Mirana of Marmoreal. What happens when Alice has a vision of Bella falling down a rabbit hole? What happens when the Cullens follow McTwisp and is Alice really the saviour of them all?
1. Losing Bella and falling down the hole

Going Under

Summary: Alice sees Bella falling down a rabbit hole and then she disappears. When she and the Cullens see the White Rabbit from Alice's vision they follow it and fall down the rabbit hole. What happens when Alice finds out that she has to kill the fearsome Jabberwocky and that Isabella Swan is really Mirana of Marmoreal, the White Queen? Will the Cullens stay in Underland with Bella/Mirana or will they return to the Otherworld?

Alice's POV

_She was sitting in a chair, looking outside the window. Her eyes were blank and it was like she couldn't see anything. Suddenly she sat up straight and was watching the forest intently. The bushes were rustling and then there was a white rabbit... wearing a blue waistcoat? It looked up at Bella who smiled slightly at the rabbit before running outside to it. The rabbit pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it before twitching and shaking his head. Bella ran up to the rabbit and enthusiastically pulling into a hug which apparently shocked the little rabbit. She put it down and smiled before they walked into the forest. They continued walking until they came up to a hole in the ground. Bella leaned over it and sighed with a small smile on her face. And then she... she fell in and everything went black._

Alice Cullen returned to the present with a gasp as she struggled to breathe. Even though she was a vampire she found it more comfortable to breathe. She looked over at Edward who was looking at her with pained, sad eyes. _YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER! WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED AND THEN THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! SHE WOULD BE ONE OF US! _Edward looked at me and nodded slightly before walking over to the glass wall/window and stood there, staring at the forest in a similar manner to Bella in my vision.

It took over an hour for me to calm down before I could explain my vision to the family. They were all upset about Bella disappearing, even Rosalie, and confused about her falling down a rabbit hole and being happy to see a rabbit.

"This just doesn't make sense!" Esme says as she finally stops sobbing. Bella was like her daughter and losing her was like losing her son all over again. Carlisle had his arm over her shoulder and was trying to figure out what could have happened. He currently had no theories. Edward's gasp was loud in the uncomfortable silence we were in. We all flitted to him and stared at the spot he was watching intently and saw something that made us all gasp. A white rabbit wearing a blue waistcoat was watching us, holding a pocket watch in one hand and tapping it with the other. Everyone just stood there staring at it before Edward moved and went to follow it. He was outside when everyone noticed what he was doing and they all flitted outside. The rabbit's eyes widened as they suddenly appeared in front of it and started hyperventilating. We all looked warily at it before it starts running through the forest. We all jump and start following it, just in time to see it jump down a rabbit hole, similar to the one Bella had fell down. Esme walked up to it and leaned over it just like Bella did. My eyes closed and I saw Esme falling down the rabbit hole.

"ESME!" Carlisle, Edward and I shout before she screams and falls down the rabbit hole. Carlisle jumps after her with Edward behind him. Emmett follows with Rosalie straight after him. I grab Jasper's hand and we jump in together. And then we were falling with our family.

As we fell down we all screamed from terror. This sort of thing didn't happen. It was unreal, the sort of thing that happened in dreams. But we were vampires and we didn't dream. We fell through something hard and we landed on the floor. We all sat up and I looked at me family. I noticed that Rosalie and Esme's hair was on top of their heads like they were... Like they were upside down.

And suddenly we fell again but this time onto the floor. And it hurt! How is that possible? We're vampires! I looked at Jasper and reached for his hand but it was different. It was smooth and... Warm? He looked up and I found myself lost in his green eyes. Green? I looked around and saw the flushed, very human faces of my family. Everyone looked at each other and gasped. Everyone was somehow human again.


	2. THE Alice? And the Bandersnatch

I felt the warm flesh of my face, no longer pale and made of stone. My features felt less angular and my body felt softer and less graceful as I stood up, no longer in one fluent motion. I looked around and found myself in a round room, doors of different shapes and sizes surrounded us and I immediately ran to each one and tried opening them as my family enjoyed their new found humanity. I didn't remember being human so I didn't miss it: this was an entirely new experience for me and I wasn't sure if I liked it. All the doors were locked so I sighed and turned to tell my family when I saw a circular glass table. Was that there before? I walked to it and found a key. Well, I guess my luck is changing! I ran around the doors a second time and was aware that my family was silent and watching me now. It was weird not having my visions to help and I guess that Edward missed being able to read minds and Jasper being able to feel our emotions.

I came to the final door, which was locked and was about to give up when I was a massive curtain. I smiled and pulled it out of the way only to find a smaller door which was impossible to fit through. I knelt down and put the key in, waiting for it not to work, only to have it click open. I gasped with my family and opened the door. I knelt down and tried to get through it but I couldn't fit. Even I was too small and I was the smallest of my family! How did Bella get past this! She must have ended up here like us!

I turned around again only to find myself distracted by the circular table. There was a glass bottle on it now. I stood up, taking the key with me and walked to it, conscious that my family was following. I picked it up, putting the key on the table and looked at the label that was attached. _Drink me. _I looked at and sighed. What did I have to lose? I opened it and took a drink ignoring my family's protests. I looked at them and found them growing bigger and bigger. And then all I could see was the pink cloth of my t shirt. The drink had made me smaller some how! I freed myself from the confinements of my now too big clothes and quickly dashed back under them with my cheeks flaming hot. Now I know why Bella hated her blush!

I was now naked and everyone was laughing at me. Jasper quickly threw me his handkerchief and I put it around me in a makeshift dress. I ran to the door and quickly stopped as I grew dizzy and my vision left me.

"_Hurry up Emmett!" I was shouting through the small door as I watched my family follow me, dragging their clothes with them that were now too big. Emmett was carrying a cake and put it down. I took a small bite and I quickly grew to my original size, my family following my lead. We quickly put on our clothes and turned around to see..._

I was suddenly aware that I was staring at the door with everyone staring down at me. I grinned and bounced up and down, quickly stopping as it hurt my bare feet.

"Everyone take a sip of that drink and then follow me through the door. Don't forget the key or your clothes! And Emmett, make sure you bring that cake under the table." I instruct them, watching as they all do what I told them. Edward gave me the key, his cheeks blushing a furious red that would put Bella to shame as he tries to cover himself with his large shirt. I unlock the door and step through now that I was the right size.

"Hurry up Emmett!" I shouted through the small door as I watched my family follow me, dragging their clothes with them that were now too big. Emmett was carrying a cake and put it down. I took a small bite and I quickly grew to my original size, my family following my lead. We quickly put on our clothes and turned around to see a garden. A beautiful garden that looked unreal and as though someone had imagined it and it had been created.

We walked down the steps, gawking at everything in sight. I watched two things that seemed like insects but were really a rocking horse and dragon with wings. "Curiouser and curiouser." I muttered to myself as I turned around, trying to see everything. I turned around again and stopped with my family. We looked at the two twin boys who were chubby and dressed the same with the same face and bald head. They were really adorable. A blue dodo bird was stood behind them and in front of them was a small dormouse with her little paws on her hips. And then there was the white rabbit in the waistcoat. I was about to speak but Edward rushed up to the rabbit and picked it up by its collar.

"Where's my Bella? Where did you take her?" He practically roars at the little thing that was shaking from the tops of its ears to the toes of its paws. The dormouse scales his leg and sticks him with a hairpin that causes him to drop the white rabbit who hops to the two twins. The dormouse soon follows after him as Edward stands next to Carlisle, rubbing the spot the dormouse had stuck him in pain.

"Bella? I do not know of any Bella. Unless you are the people that... No, must not speak of... Never mind." He said before looking straight at me. We looked at the flower and saw that they had faces. Their faces looked gaunt and haunted as if they were sick and starving. Their eyes stared blankly and their petals hung limp, with pale washed-out colours barely visible against the brown and gray backdrop. "I'm telling you, it's the right Alice! I'm sure of it this time,"

"Well, I'm not convinced!" said the dormouse, arms akimbo.

"Well, how's that for gratitude!" said the White Rabbit. "I've been up there for weeks, chasing one Alice after the next, and another few weeks searching for the Queen. I was nearly _eaten_ by animals! Can you imagine? They go running around undressed and doing their…_shukum…_in public!" He shuddered. "I had to avert my eyes."

"It doesn't look anything like her," said a flower.

"Sorry, but may we ask who are you?" I asked. Everyone nodded behind me and Rosalie was glaring at them but it seems as though she's not as intimidating now that she was human.

"I'm Tweedledee, he's Tweedledum," said the one of the fat boys.

"Contrarywise, I'm Tweedledum, he's Tweedledee," said the other. They shoved each other, arguing over whose name was whose.

"We should consult Absolem" The bright blue dodo says as he looks intently at me. I feel Jasper pulling me back but I stay where I am. I want to know what they're talking about and if the white rabbit knew where Bella was!

"Exactly. Absolem will know who she is." One of the flowers say as she looks down at me and my family. Tweedledee comes up to me. Well I think it was Tweedledee.

"I'll escort you," He says kindly as he holds out his arm for me. Tweedledum however pulls me away from his brother.

"It's not being your turn!" He cries as his brother tries to pull me away again. It was actually quite funny but from my family's faces I could tell they didn't find it as funny.

"Leave off!"

"Let go!"

"Are they always this way?" I ask a little breathlessly.

"Family trait." He says to me, jumping out of our way. Edward was glaring at the White rabbit. Guess he wasn't that pleased to meet him. The white rabbit however ignores the look and speaks to the Tweedles. "You can both escort her."

Dee takes one of my arms whilst Dum takes the other and we start our journey to see this Absolem. The human faced flowers gossip about me as they pass.

"Who is this Absolem?" I ask as everyone was silent. My family was following behind me and I could see Rosalie fuming that I was the centre of attention in this strange land and not her.

"He's wise. He's absolute." The White Rabbit tells me as he pauses before taking off in front of me again

"He's Absolem." The Tweedles say together as we enter a forest of tall mushrooms surrounded by mist.

"Who are you?" A voice says as I twirl around, looking for the deep mysterious voice that had spoken.

I could see a form ahead where the mist rises in a steady plume. It's coming from a hookah. There's a blue catepillar smoking it, I notice in shock. First talking animals and now a smoking caterpillar. The White Rabbit pushes me toward him.

"Absolem?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"You're not Absolem. I'm Absolem. The question is...who are YOU?" He blows smoke rings in my face. The feeling was horrible so I cough for the first time, not counting the times I did it to pretend to be human.

"Alice." I reply simply.

"We shall see." He replies.

"What do you mean by that? I ought to know who I am!" I reply. He couldn't tell me who I am!

"Yes, you ought. Stupid girl." I could see Jasper clench his fists when he said that. "Unroll the Oraculum." The White Rabbit unrolls an ancient parchment lying on a toadstool. The dormouse helps to lay out the scroll as we all walk over to get a better look at it.

"The Oraculum: Being a Calendrical Compendium of Underland." I look at the long scroll with everyone surrounding me. It was like a timeline which showed images of different things happening. Some even moved! Each image had a title – the name of the day Alice was guessing.

"It's a calendar." I noted. My family obviously didn't feel like talking, might as well do it all for them.

"Compendium. It tells of each and every day since the Beginning." Wow, this must be old then. And valuable.

"Today is Griblig day in the time of the Red Queen." The White Rabbit says as he points to one of the pictures on the Oraculum. I look at in shock, all the breath leaving my lungs. It showed us all looking at the Oraculum as we are at the moment.

"Show her the Frabjous day." Absolem says as I carry on looking at the Oraculum. The White Rabbit scrolls down further into the future.

" Frabjous being the day you slay the Jabberwocky."One of the Tweedles tells me. I stop looking at the Oraculum then.

"Sorry? Slay the...what?" I ask, stuttering. I turn back to the Oraculum and see a picture that causes my eyes to widen.

The picture was moving like the others. The jabberwocky was like a dragon out of a children's book with wings, scales and claws. It was hissing at a girl with short black hair that was arranged in messy spikes that was holding a sword and fighting it.

"That being you there with the Vorpal sword."The other Tweedle says.

"No other swords can kill the Jabberwocky. Nohow."

"If it ain't Vorpal, he ain't dead." The Tweedles finish their story in that confusing way of speaking.

As the girl in the picture swings the sword, she reveals her face to the readers. The girl is unmistakably me, with bloodlust in my grey eyes. I jump up and back away from the picture as though it had burnt me. My family was watching me with sad eyes, all except Rosalie who was glaring at me. Did she think that I want to slay that... that thing!

"That's not me." I tell them, hoping they tell me of course it is and lead me to Bella so we can go back home and be the family we should be.

"I know!" The dormouse says as it scurries away from the Oraculum.

"Resolve this for us, Absolem. Is she the right Alice?" The White Rabbit says to Absolem who looks straight at me and into my eyes as Jasper leads me away.

"Not Hardly." Was all he said before he blows smoke which obliterated him from our view as we walked away.

"I told you!" The dormouse says looking quit pleased with herself.

"Oh dear!" The White Rabbit says looking at me sadly.

"I said so."

"No, I said so."

"Contrariwise, you said she might be."

"No. You said she would be if she was." The Tweedles argue between themselves as they back my family up.

"Little imposter! Pretending to be Alice! She should be ashamed!" The flowers say. For something so pretty they were a little snobby!

"I was so certain of you. So was the Whi..." He stops suddenly and his breathing picks up again. We all look at him and he curls himself away from us. Edward glares at the rabbit.

"What were you going to say?" He asks in a calm and deadly voice. The White Rabbit gulps.

"The girl you call Bella. She's not really a Bella" He says as he looks around. We were just stood there in shock. If she wasn't Bella then who was she? "Her real name is Mirana of Marmoreal. She sometimes sneaks up to your world and away from the Red Queen who has banished her to Marmoreal." He says looking apologetic to us.

"What?" I ask quietly. When they hear me speak they all glare at me as if it is somehow my fault.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be the wrong Alice." I was stopped then as a thunderous roar is heard and a monster smashes through a high wall.

"Bandersnatch!" One of the Tweedles shouts, pointing at the giant thing.

It had a huge furry body with the head of a rabid bulldog. Drool oozes from his squashed muzzle. His fur is caked with blood and filth. His teeth are shark like and broken, stained with blood. A foul stench emanates from him. Everyone runs. But they're intercepted by Red Knights wearing the Red Queen's crest: a heart in flames. The Knights capture the fleeing animals. A pig and a flamingo are caught and thrown into a caged wagon. The Dodo gets away. A Knight grabs the White Rabbit by his leg, lifting him up...

"Unhand me! I do not enjoy being..."

He's cut off as he's tossed into the caged wagon with the others.

I run with Edward by my side. The Bandersnatch thunders after us. We carry on running until we hear our family screaming. I stop and Edward stops behind me. We turn around and watch as our family are caught and captured by the Red Knights.

"NO!" I shout as I watch Jasper being thrown with the animals. With that I turn around to face it. The Dormouse watches from behind a tree.

"What is she doing?" She asks herself quietly.

The Bandersnatch opens its drooling muzzle to eat me. Suddenly the dormouse pulled out it's eyes and the bandersnatch lashed out and I unfortunately got hit with its claws. I cried out as Edward grabbed my uninjured arm and pulls me away. The Tweedles soon join us as we hurry away from the monster and the knights.

We run down the path, but it diverges in two directions. A road sign points south to "SNUD" and east to "QUEAST".

"This way! East to Queast!" Tweedledum says as he grabs my hand and tries to drag me in that direction.

"No, south to Snud!" Tweedledee shouts as he grabs Edward's hand and tries to drag him in that direction. Suddenly there's an ear-slitting screech. An enormous bird lands in front of us. Its part monkey-eating eagle and part ostrich. It makes a "JUB'JUB" sound as it snatches the Tweedles in its claws and takes flight. I look over at Edward who looks at me.

We were alone in a strange land. Our family had been captured and our Bella was really this Mirana of Marmoreal. Apparently I had to slay this dragon like Jabberwocky and my arm was really starting to hurt.

Review Please

1 review – I'll update next week (Thursday)

5 reviews – I'll update Monday

10 reviews – I'll update Saturday

(Alice Cullen is THE Alice. When Mirana went to the Other World she wanted to get away from her sister and when she found out that THE Alice was at Forks she decided to go there and get her to come to Underland)

Should I do Mirana/Bella's POV?

And I'm thinking of putting Mirana/Bella with the Hatter. Thoughts?


	3. Musings of Mirana

Mirana's POV

The fake smile on my darkened lips. The illusion of a happy person who dances rather than walks. I was sat on my throne again, my back straight, as I stared off into space, ignoring everyone that was in the room. Where were they? Nivens had been sent to the Other World to bring Alice here, as well as the rest of the Cullens, they wouldn't leave a member of the family. My hands clench into fists at that: I was never a part of their family. I, The White Queen of Underland, had been fooled once again. However, this time didn't hurt as much as the last, when my own older sister stole the crown from me.

Iracebeth had banished me to Marmoreal when I first went above. I was angry and frustrated which was proof that everything was not okay as I never show my full emotions to anyone, except maybe a few people. I had made a potion that changed my appearance to that of my mother's; a heart shaped face with pale skin, a few shades darker than me actual tone, wide brown eyes that were actually my own and long straight chestnut brown hair. I had taken the name of my Grandma Isabella as a symbol of her reign as Queen – She was my main inspiration. One day I want to be just like Grandma Bella, a good queen until the end of my life, one that everyone looked up to and was happy that was on the throne.

My first few visits were short and brief but whilst I was in America – Seattle to be more precise – I had heard a group of teenagers talking about the Cullen family. My ears had pricked as I heard this, Absolem had hinted towards that name for a long time and when I heard the name Alice I knew that she was THE Alice, the slayer of the Jabberwocky, the White Queen's champion, MY champion. She would be the one to save Underland.

I moved in with Charlie, an old friend of my Father's and got close to the Cullens. Edward was attracted to me but he wasn't attracted to _me. _He was attracted to my Mother's subtle beauty and my awkward shyness that came from being in a world I don't understand. He wouldn't love me now, and for that I was slightly grateful, as I was the Queen, I made my own decisions and those decisions affected my kingdom. I do love him in a way but I could never marry an Other Lander, an Underlander needed to be the King and I knew just who that Underlander was...

Tarrant Hightopp

I gulped and blinked my eyes quickly, banishing the tears like Racey had banished me. I hadn't seen Tarrant since Horunvendush day when his Clan was killed and my crown was lost. Ever since we were children, when he was the Hatter's son and I was the Princess, we had been close. As close as two friends could be. He was only two years older than me and eventually we fell in love. The day my parents died, together and holding hands, they smiled at me and told me to marry him. I was shocked, the people of Underland wouldn't want the future Queen to marry a Hatter would they? But they had all surprised me with their happiness at Tarrant being the future king. When I heard their reaction I was so overjoyed that I could have futterwackened. I saved that for Tarrant though.

After Tarrant had gotten me away to safety I gave all my friends tasks. Nivens would bring Alice to Underland whilst the Tweedles and the Dodo bird were to take Alice to the March Hare's windmill. Chessur was to overlook them, keeping invisible and making sure they were safe. Tarrant, Thackery and Mally were then to bring Alice to me, with the Vorpal Sword. Tarrant wasn't happy, he wanted to be close to me, make sure anyone else he loved wasn't killed but I turned myself numb, into the pretty little Queen persona I used when I wanted to forget everything. The last time I had been like this was when Mummy and Daddy died. He left eventually, Mally on his top hat and Thackery twitching next to him with flaming red eyes. He hadn't even left before I started to sob. It took six guards to get him out of my – our – castle so he couldn't comfort me. But I wanted it – Oh! I wanted his arms around me and his soothing Outlandish word being whispered in my ear.

Later that night I stood on my balcony. Alone. My hands were below my shoulders, no longer needing to pretend to be happy, to make everyone believe that I was fine when we all knew that I wasn't. I looked into the distance and pretended that I could see Tarrant walking up the path to the castle. Mally sat on his hat, her hat pin in paw and Thackery jumping and throwing teacups and scones at the poor defenceless trees – I really must speak with the trees tomorrow. Alice would be at Tarrant's side, listening intently to whatever he was saying, Jasper standing close to her, holding her hand and talking with Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle, Esme and Edward would bring up the rear with Nivens and the Tweedles next to them, Carlisle being fascinated by the talking animals and ignoring the laughter as Chess tries to steal Tarrant's hat. Again. I giggle and shake my head and my illusion suddenly disappears. I sigh unhappily, a pout on my dark lips before I remember that Queen's don't pout. 'It really is unattractive Mira' Mummy used to say. I smile as I remember my Mother. I miss her and my Daddy. And my friends. And my Tarrant.

Review

Any one got any requests for what they want in the story? Leave me a review and I'll try to get all your ideas in :')

And should the Cullens stay after the Frabjous Day? I have an idea but I'm not sure yet... If I do go through with my idea then I will definitely write a sequel!


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys (:

I have decided to rewrite Going Under and am posting it straight after I post this. I hope you guys read it and enjoy. I'll update when I can which might not be often as I have my GCSE's. Review please (:

Much love,

VictoireSnape

3 xxxxxx


	5. AN

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't been updating often and I'll tell you why: GCSE's. What with the revision and exams, I haven't been able to actually write or update so now I am trying to resolve that. I'm writing a story of one shots that can either be about Twilight, Alice in Wonderland 2010 or a crossover between the two. So please message me if you have any requests and I'll try to write it for you. Sorry if anyone is reading my Going Under stories but I'll probably write a one shot, a very long one because I have a lot of things that I want in that story. Don't be afraid to ask me for a one shot of your choice, any pairings and I'll even make up new OC's with your name and appearance if that is what you wish.**

**Hope that you message soon and read the story...**


End file.
